Patent document 1: JP-A-2007-009962
In Patent Document 1, for example, a bush bearing is proposed which is comprised of a synthetic resin-made cylindrical bush in which a plurality of slits extending in an axial direction of a rack shaft are formed and an endless annular elastic member consisting of such as an O-ring which is fitted to an outer peripheral surface of this cylindrical bush. Such a bush bearing supports the rack shaft movably with an interference, the rack shaft having rack teeth meshing with the teeth of a pinion gear.